Kill Me, Heal Me
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Bagi Nico, Will itu menyebalkan. Titik. [Solangelo]


— **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** & **The Heroes** **o** **f Olympus** **—**

 _belong's to_

 **Rick Riordan**

 **Kill Me, Heal Me** (c) **Aiko Blue**

* * *

Will mengernyit heran begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan cenderung ganjil berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini. Dokter muda itu baru saja merampungkan operasinya, berniat untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikiran pasca dibuat tegang selama delapan jam di ruang operasi. Dan rencananya untuk menikmati sekaleng kopi di dekat pintu darurat justru membawanya mendapati pemandangan _itu_.

Satu sosok berpakaian pasien rumah sakit kini tengah menyeret langkah pincangnya dengan susah payah menaiki tangga darurat menuju _rooftop_.

Will mendengus kecil, rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sepertinya akan kehilangan satu pasien karena bunuh diri. Ia menghabiskan sisa kopinya dalam satu teguk lantas memutuskan untuk mengekor di belakang pasien frustasi itu dalam jarak yang aman.

 _Yang benar saja—_ Will membatin begitu sampai pada ruang kosong atap rumah sakit. Pasien itu benar-benar merencanakan bunuh diri. Will bisa melihat posturnya dengan jelas saat ini. Seorang laki-laki, jauh lebih pendek darinya, rambutnya hitam legam, sedikit gondong dan berantakan. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar kecil ketika mencoba berdiri seimbang di atas undakan semen pembatas. Maut berada tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

"Hei, nanti jatuh."

Will bahkan tidak tahu mengapa bibirnya justru meluncurkan kalimat sekonyol itu. Lebih tidak tahu lagi mengapa ia justru tersenyum ketika mendapati pasien itu menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur kaku. Wajahnya pucat total, matanya yang hitam mengkilap seperti pecahan kaca menatap Will tajam.

"Jangan mendekat!"

 _Itu sebuah ancaman_ , Will refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya yang entah sejak kapan berayun mendekat kepada si pucat.

"Oke," Will merespon pendek. "Kalau aku tidak kau izinkan mendekat, bagaimna jika kau saja yang mendekat padaku?" Dan Will mendapati dirinya tersenyum tanpa alasan pasti begitu mendapat reaksi berupa sepasang mata hitam yang membelalak lebar menatapnya. "Sini," Dokter muda itu mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, dalam gestur seperti menanggil anak-anak. "Pegang tanganku dan akan ku antar kau ke kamarmu dengan selamat."

"Idiot."

"Hei, aku dokter. Aku positif pintar, mustahil idiot."

Will bisa melihat dengus kesal dari pemuda pucat yang kini masih berdiri menyambut kematian. Angin kencang menggoyangkan pijakan dan tubuh kurusnya hingga nyaris saja mencium maut jika si pucat tak sigap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Will hampir berlari menghampiri sosok itu tadi, ia belum rela pasien itu mati. Mungkin berbincang-bincang dengan calon mayat seperti ini bisa jadi hobi barunya mulai sekarang.

"Kenapa mau buhuh diri segala, sih?" Will bertanya penasaran, sementara matanya tak lepas mengamati sosok itu lebih merinci. Ada noda darah di lengan kemeja rumah sakitnya. Sepertinya darah itu berasal dari jarum infus yang dicabut secara asal tanpa mementingkan ilmu-ilmu kedokteran. Kaki kanannya dililit perban mulai dari betis sampai mata kaki. Lengan kirinya juga demikian, mengelayut dalam gendongan, Will bahkan dapat menganalisa bahwa ada perban lain yang membebat bahu kirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Gertakan itu datang setelah beberapa lama Will menanti jawaban. _Suaranya serak dan dalam_ , batin Will spontan. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Tidak mau memberi tahu?"

"Enyah kau!"

Will menganggukan kepalanya beberpa kali, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan seperti maklum. "Nah, tidak apa-apa kalu tidak mau memberi tahuku soal alasan bunuh dirimu. Sebagai gantinya beri tahu saja namamu."

Dan sebelum si pucat kembali membentaknya galak, Will buru-buru kembali buka suara. "Aku Will Solace, dokter bedah, 27 tahun, _single_ , golongan darah A, dan hobi baruku.." Will tersenyum miring, mentap si pucat tepat dimanik mata muramnya. "mencari tahu nama seorang pasien yang sedang mencoba loncat dari atap."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Serius, bung?!"

Will meringis merasakan guncangan pada meja kerjanya akibat gebrakan dari tangan Percy. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kalau tahu aku tidak akan betanya." Will menjawab, mengernyitkan kening ketika membaca hasil pemeriksaan laboratoriun salah satu pasiennya.

"Astaga, Will! Aku benar-benar prihatin atas _shift_ kerjamu yang mengerikan." Percy berujar dramatis sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membahas _shift_ kerjaku, sih?"

"Karena ini ada refleksinya dengan itu!" Ujar Percy antusias, legkap dengan kedua tangannya yang menggapai-gapai udara berlebihan.

Will mendengus geli. "Relasi, bung. Bukan refleksi."

Percy balas memandangnya dengan lirikan tak suka. "Itu namanya seni dalam berbahasa."

Will memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke, terserah. Jadi, siapa Nico di Angelo itu?"

Percy tak langsung memberi jawaban, mata hijau pirusnya lama memandang Will dalam diam. Memaksa Will untuk berhenti sejenak dari pekerjannya dan menatap penuh perhatian terhadap temannya yang satu itu. Percy mengeringai puas begitu mendapati Will menyingkirkan tumpukan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menaruh atensi penuh padanya.

"Dia itu seorang vokalis."

"Vokalis?"

Percy menangguk mantap. "Yep, dari _Death Rock_. Usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari kita. Keluarganya berasal dari Italia, tapi dia sudah lama tinggal di Amerika."

"Orang seperti itu jadi vokalis? Dia menyanyi dengan apa? Geraman dan tatapan galak?" Will benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kenyataan bahwa seorang pemuda pucat dan galak beranama Nico di Angelo yang berhasil ia gagalkan rencana bunuh dirinya kemarin adalah seseorang yang menggunakan suaranya untuk menghipnotis kerumunan dan menghasilkan uang.

"Suaranya benar-benar bagus. Kau harus dengar, Will. Banyak sekali _meme_ yang tersebar di internet dengan latar belakang wajah Nico di Angelo."

Kedua alis Will bertautan heran. " _Meme_?"

"Yeah, begini bunyinya; _Jangan pernah meremehkan Nico yang pucat seperti mayat, karena begitu memegang mic, kelar hidup lo!_ "

Will spontan tertawa geli. "Norak, astaga.."

"Tch, aku tahu itu terdengar menggelikan. Tapi cobalah dengarkan suaranya ketika bernyayi. Mustahil kau tidak jatuh cinta."

"Kau juga begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Percy berseru lantang, namun di detik selanjutnya ia buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara "Bukan, bukan jatuh cinta yang _seperti itu_ maksudku, tolong. _I'm straigh, man._ Aku suka dengan suaranya, dan bukan cuma aku, Jason, Frank, bahkan Leo pun suka."

"Benarkah?" Will emndapati dirinya meragukan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Percy. Namun sebagian lain dari dirinya menuntut untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang siapa Nico di Angelo sebenarnya.

" _Yes_. Cobalah sesekali dengarkan musiknya, Will. Kau terlalu banyak mendengarkan lantunan musik klasik yang diputar di ruang operasi." Percy tersenyum sarkastik ke arahnya, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bisa mengobrol dan memberi tahu _beberapa hal_ yang tidak kau ketahui, Solace. Baru kali ini aku merasa _lebih pintar_ darimu."

"Wah, terima kasih?"

Percy mengangguk dan menepuk pundaknya ringan. "Mengambil sedikit libur tidak akan membunuhmu, Will." Ia berujar ringan, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Percy?"

Langkah kaki Percy sudah tepat di bibir pintu ketika Will kembali menyerukan mananya. Membuat Percy menoleh ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat samar. Will membalasnya dengan senyum hangat dan bersahabat. "Selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamamu, bung. Sampaikan salamku untuk Annabeth, maaf karena aku belum sempat mengunjunginya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa ini semacam pelayanan khusus dari rumah sakit untuk menguntit pasien seperti itu?"

Nico memberi decak sebal di ujung kalimatnya. Kondisi moodnya kian merosot karena menyadari ada seorang dokter berambut pirang mencolok tengah mengamatinya dari balik pohon di taman rumah sakit.

"Hai, kebetulan bisa bertemu di sini."

 _Will Solace_ , Nico mengingat nama itu dengan pasti. Rambutnya yang pirang, suara tenor, wajah berbintik, tubuh tinggi, serta perangainya yang ramah dan hangat, juga jas putih khas dokter yang tak lepas memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Kebetulan _your ass_."

Will tertawa renyah, mengabaikan sama sekali bentuk respon tak suka yang terang-terangan Nico tunjukkan padanya. Malahan, sang dokter justru mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Nico.

"Sudah tidak ingin bunuh diri lagi, Tuan di Angelo?"

Nico mendengus gusar, menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberi jarak formal dengan Will. "Tidak di dekatmu, Dokter Sinting."

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu!" Will berseru antusias, bola mata birunya menatap Nico dengan binar kekanankan yang konyol. "Aku hanya perlu menempel terus padamu, dan kau akan hidup selamanya!"

"APA?!" Nico tak ingin mengakui ini, tapi kenyataannya ia sukses memekik terkejut hingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada di taman menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Salah, salah! Ralat!" Will sontak menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Nico. "Aku hanya perlu menempel terus padamu, dan _kita_ akan hidup bahagia. selamanya. _Happily ever after_."

Nico mulai menyusun rencana kriminal untuk memberi pelajaran pada dokter _absurd_ di sebelahnya. " **Kau gila**."

"Suaramu bagus."

Dan Nico diam-diam memberi catatan tambahan bahwa seorang Will Solace sungguh berbakat dalam acara membicarakan hal-hal secara acak dan tak beraturan. Topik pembicaraan yang diambilnya selalu meloncat jauh dan berada di luar jangkauan nalarnya.

"Aku suka _single_ keempatnya, _The House of Hades_. Itu ciptaanmu kan?"

Nico memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandagan. Melihat kemanapun asal tidak ke arah Will.

"Kau suka mitologi Yunani, ya? Sepertinya lirik iu menceritakan betapa mengerikannya Graha Hades, namun di saat bersamaan aku juga bisa merasakan kesepian dan kepedihan di dalamnya. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, perasaan _nyaman_ atas _keabadian."_ Will tersenyum tulus ke arah Nico, meski _rocker_ itu tak bisa melihatnya. "Kau hebat bisa menciptakan lagu sekeren itu saat usia tujuh belas."

Nico mendengus tak habis pikir, matanya masih enggan bertemu dengan Will. "Kemarin kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenali wajahku . Tapi sekarang kau bicara panjang seolah sudah menjadi penggemarku selama bertahun-tahun."

"Nah, aku tidak butuh bertahun-tahun untuk memutuskan menjadi penggemarmu. Cukup satu jam, dan bisa ku pastikan tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang menyukaimu lebih dari aku."

"Cih, berhentilah bicara omong kosong." Nico menggertak muak. Penilaannya terhadap Will benar-benar berantakan. Doker pirang itu terus menerus berusaha mengambil perhatiannya dengan cara-cara norak, membuat Nico merasa prihatin atas _shift_ Will sebagai dokter hingga membuatnya ketinggalan jauh dari cara-cara keren menarik perhatian orang lain.

 _"Well,_ aku merasa tersanjung. Penggemarmu yang lain pasti tidak tahu kau punya bakat menggertak seperti ini. Mereka juga tidak tahu kau galak dan suka mengumpat."

Nico membuang napas berat, menoleh untuk memberi Will tatapan membunuh.

" _Yeah_ , dan kau juga suka melotot."

" _La merda._ " Tanpa sadar, Nico justu berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya.

Will memberinya cengiran kuda. "Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Italia, tapi itu pasti kata-kata kasar. _See_? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa penggemarmu yang lain tidak tahu ini. Kau selalu tersenyum manis di depan kamera dan seluruh penggemarmu, bernyanyi dengan baik, melayani sesi tanda tangan dengan senyum tak lepas, bertindak sopan, _a nice rocker_. Pantas saja semua orang menyukaimu."

Nico menghela napas berat, "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" baru kali ini ia bertemu dokter yang sama sekali tak mujarab untuk kesembuhan. Will justru berbakat alami membuatnya stress, benar-benar aib besar bagi dunia kedokteran.

Nico bisa menangkap binar terkejut dari mata biru Will yang kini menatapnya. Nico memilih untuk tak melepaskan pandangan. Menantang Will dengan beradu tatapan. Dan kalau boleh diingat, sebenarnya baru kali ini Nico benar-benar menatap Will. Membuat Nico menyadari bahwa warna biru pada mata Will ternyata lebih terang dari dugannya, rambut pirangnya mengikal sedikit, garis di rahangnya begitu tegas, tulang hidung yang terbentuk sempurna, kulitnya yang kecoklatan tampak cerah di bawah paparan sinar matahari, dagunya yang lancip, dan bibirnya.. Nico tersentak kecil, dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia berusaha keras mengusir ingatan bagaimana hari itu bibir Will bertemu dengan miliknya di _rooftop_.

"Ciuman payah." Will berkata ringan disertai dengan gerakan angkat bahu samar.

Nico enggan menyahut, namun diam-diam ia memberi perstujuan pada ucapan Will. Itu memang sebuah ciuman payah. Nico bahkan tak punya persiapan sama sekali. Ia tak ingat kejadian itu secara detail, hanya saja yang Nico ingat, Will baru saja mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan yang di luar ekpetasinya. Dan sebelum Nico sempat merespon lebih lanjut, tahu-tahu Will sudah berjalan mendekat, menarik sebelah tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga membuat Nico limbung dan terjatuh menghantam dada bidang sang dokter. Nico bahkan belum sempat melayangkan protes ketika Will secepat kilat membungkam belah bibirnya dengan begitu berantakan. Dan Nico benci karena masih begitu menghapal aroma kopi yang Will bawa ke mulutnya.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu." Nico membuka suara, serak dan rendah. "Kau mengganggu kenyamanan seorang pasien, menguntitnya, bicara omong kosong, mengerecokinya, dan menciumnya tanpa persetujuan."

Will tertawa begitu renyah, menggeser posisinya lebih dekat pada Nico. "Tapi aku menyelamatkan nyawamu. Aku tetap akan menang dengan itu."

"Cih,"

Will menggigit bibir bawahnya, kegugupan merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Reaksi Nico yang tak memprotes ketika Will mendekat padanya benar-benar membuat Will salah tingkah. _Hell_ , apa ini? Will bahkan sudah pernah menciumnya. Lalu kenapa hanya duduk berdekatan saja justru membuatnya jauh lebih gugup? Dokter muda itu mengusap tengkuknya kasar, dengan hati-hati meraih satu tangan Nico yang kurus dan pucat. Will bisa merasakan dingin kulit Nico bertemu dengan miliknya. Will membawanya dalam genggaman yang lebih nyaman, lebih hangat.

"Perkenalan awal kita buruk, Nico." Will mengeratkan genggamannya. Berharap bisa mengusir dingin dalam jemari Nico. "Bagaimana jika kita memulainya lagi?"

Nico mengengus kasar, tapi sama sekali tak menarik tangannya.

Will membuang napas perlahan. "Oke, perkenalkan, aku Will Solace, dokter bedah, 27 tahun, kekasihnya Nico di Angelo, golongan darah A, dan hobi baruku menempeli Nico di Angelo kemanapun dia pergi. Cita-citaku, membuat Nico di Angelo bahagia. Misi rahasia, mencintai Nico di Angelo dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Giliranmu."

"Nico di Angelo, _rocker_ , 25 tahun, golongan darah AB. Misi rahasia, membatu Will Solace mewujudkan cita-cita sintingnya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N: Mana ada orang jadian segampang itu?/ngesot

Hehe, maaf atas ke OOC an Will di sini/ngenyir lebar/dilindes

Dan... _happy birthday_ , Nico! _My baby death boy_ , ugh! Suka banget sama karakter kamu, andai kamu _straigh_ pasti sudah jadi salah satu _hubby_ -ku/terjun bebas.

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjut baca :D

 _Review, please_? *wink*


End file.
